Hold on
by karis-malfoy
Summary: The Second Wizarding War came to the end, leaving behind their consequences. Hermione and Draco have something in common: they prefer to bear their burdens alone. After a few chance encounters in the Astronomy Tower, they realize that the presence of one another eases their pain and becomes extremely necessary. A story of regrets, love, and with a dose of mystery.
1. Meetings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, unfortunately.**

**1- Meetings**

She still fast asleep at 10 o'clock that morning, though his face showed his restless sleep. Had been so since the death of their parents, or since she knew. Voldemort was dead, as well as many others.

A shrill scream tore from her throat and she woke up gasping. She blinked a few times trying to focus on the things around her. Heavy sighed when she noticed that she was only in his room. The head fell back on the pillow and thick tears began to stream down their cheeks. It was always like she woke up from that day.

Memory fragments infiltrated his mind without permission. Camp, kidnappers, Malfoy Manor, crucio, screams, _mudblood_. Automatically his eyes moved his left arm to the scar that seemed to burn her skin.

She averted his eyes troubled and set the clock on the dresser next to the bed. 10 hours, 27 minutes. As a snap she realized what day it was: September 1. Cursing as she threw the sheets aside, tripped over his legs and fell to the ground with a thud. Before rising completely shriveled, saw a tuft of hairs stand out on the white floor, she knew it was Crookshanks, but it made her remember Ron.

Then his angry expression fell apart and she smiled at nothing. Just imagine that you would see in a few minutes she felt good, even for a few seconds. Again she was reminded late and tried to get up and tuck under the hot water.

In twenty minutes she was dressed and drying her hair. She stopped in front of the large bedroom mirror and grimaced. His dark circles left their obvious poor sleep and your body even slimmer, made it clear that she did not eat. Decided it was a good idea to let it go and concentrate on his heavy trunk.

Already downstairs into the kitchen waving his wand and made a huge cup of coffee. Was all she could put inside in recent months. With cup in hand she went up the stairs. Entered the first door in the hallway to the right and his eyes fell on the frame on the bedside table. She, her mother and her father smiled with a contagious happiness for a Christmas holiday that Hermione could not remember what more. It took some time to realize that she was crying as her eyes cast a last look to the room. It was a final goodbye and she almost could not bear the pain that filled inside.

The fact of not having them in your life was more excruciating and made her feel sick. His parents would see not grow, marry, have children... Your children would never know their grandparents. It was definitely deadly. But she kept her composure and wiped the last traces of tears from her cheeks. She was returning to Hogwarts, for close friends and close to Ron. And it had to be enough.

Was about to leave the room when something on top of the wardrobe shone with reflected sunlight. She took a few uncertain steps to the front of the huge white wardrobe and stopped. Did not think a good idea messing with things from their parents, she would be violating their privacy. She took a few steps back, sure it was better not to pry but stopped halfway out. It would not hurt it just is not take a peek? She hesitated again in doubt. Finally, curiosity excelled and decided she walked to the front of the cabinet. With a wave of his wand, the wooden box rested on his hand. She was black, wrapped in a green ribbon on the front of the box a word shone round and silver letters. _Giordano_. She frowned, not recognizing that word, or name. In glancing pro wrist watch, you realize that if you do not leave at that moment, would be late in the season.

Keeping safe box in hand, left the room and locked the door. She ran to the downstairs and put the box inside the trunk. She knew she should not but she would really like to know what was inside, but did not have time for this now. She held the heavy trunk in one hand, wand in the other and apparated. She felt a pressure on the navel, but the uncomfortable feeling was as fast as it came and stepped firmly on the concrete floor of the street.

Leaving the alley where apparated, walked to the big season ahead. Was more than eager to enter that place. Putting things in their cart, stopped in front of the wall between platform 10 and 9 and took a deep breath. A look around to make sure no one was paying attention to her and crossed the barrier. Soon the smoke of the train entered his nostrils, as well as the sound of many conversations and laughter entered his ears. Everyone was quiet and happy and much of it was thanks to her and her friends. A comforting thought lit in your brain: Nothing had been in vain.

She ran his eyes over the crowded platform of people looking for familiar faces and found several who promptly waved and smiled at her. A mass of red hair ran towards him and threw her arms around his neck before she could realize and fall was inevitable.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed annoyed when the two fell sitting on the floor. The others who came after her almost cried laughing. Soon she too was already laughing.

The two raised with a mixture of amusement and shame stamped on his face and hugged again and this time more calmly. The last time I had seen Gina out many weeks ago when the redhead practically stormed home to tell on the application for dating Harry.

"Harry!" She looked back at his friend who was still staring purchases two smiling, running to hug him then.

"I missed you." He said in the confusion of his brown hair and she smiled. A loud throat clearing did the two split up just to see Ron looking at them.

Without thinking twice, Hermione threw her arms around the redhead's neck and hugged him. He returned a little awkwardly and she wanted to keep this embrace for the rest of his life.

Still with his head buried in his shoulder, she breathed her scent in order to save. When she realized what she was doing, pulled back a little too fast and ended up blushing.

And then she remembered the kiss they gave the Chamber of Secrets during the war, when they thought they might not have another chance at this. But this was something that was hard to deal with, since it was the reality of war was another. They had not even spoken after that.

"Where are your parents, Hermione?" Ginny asked as she scanned the place to look for them.

Blood chestnut ran in the veins quickly and she felt her throat dry. Again she wanted more than anything to tell the truth to his best friends but just do not know how to do it. And all she wanted was someone to feel sorry for her. So she just swallowed the lump in his throat and smiled weak.

"They could not come. You know, a lot of work." Hermione replied and the redhead nodded.

"Hermione dear!" She heard the familiar voice of the Weasley matriarch behind her and turned sharply to her. Molly was definitely like a second mother to her and all she needed was a hug from mom.

"Mrs. Weasley" She opened her arms and received the longed-worthy warm embrace of Molly Weasley. She felt his eyes fill with tears but soon forced the tears to make your course back.

Right behind her was Jorge , accompanied by Mr. Weasley. She hugged Arthur and soon after stopped in front of George. The redhead's eyes were empty and dull and she felt her heart clench in pain. She understood her pain, or at least thought she understood...

"George" she whispered shy and he finally looked down at her. He smiled weakly and wrapped in a warm embrace. Hermione returned, trying to show him all his strength.

When she turned red pros around, looking one by one, you realize how much they looked tired. The eyes always with a twinge of sadness being sustained by small circles. All were suffering the side effects of the war and she felt bad for hiding the truth from them. But she knew she would feel worse if they knew.

_They had too many hardships to add one more_. That was his thought and she knew it would not change, after all, when Hermione Granger puts one thing in mind, there is no one take away.

The train whistle sounded the platform and they departed-rushed those who would. The flow of traffic was too big and just inside the wagon chestnut had lost the other. Sighing in frustration while looking around and did not find any of them, began to pass through the crowd looking for a cabin.

Once spotted one, took her hand to the handle at the same time another person. The cold touch of male hand in his, made a shiver meaningless climb up his arm. His eyes up only to scare yourself with the presence of former Death Eater.

He looked so scared as she was, but in a few minutes apart and his expression turned to be the same as always: disgust.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" She could not avoid the question escaped her lips, and he could not avoid the angry tone.

"Same as you, I believe, Granger." He put as much contempt in his voice which only irritated her even more.

"You should not be here." She said under her breath, flashes at Malfoy Manor getting even more alive to remember Draco that night.

"It's not you who decides that Miss Granger." A harsh voice was heard amid the clamor of the corridor. Minerva McGonagall stared hard at Hermione. "We all know that Mr. Malfoy was acquitted of all charges."

"But that does not means-

"Please, keep your opinions to yourself." The new director said a little afraid, she wanted to avoid a discussion about it. "Have I met them once, I ask you in within twenty minutes the two of them to forward cabin for teachers because we have business to discuss." She waited for confirmation of both students and retired.

"So Granger, if you 'll excuse me, I still like to go into that booth..." She snorted and turned her back to him, shot out in the hallway.

Draco entered the cabin and locked the door behind her, closing the curtain after. He put his trunk anyway and fell support in the soft upholstered. He buried his head in his hands and let his thoughts flow.

What the hell was he thinking when he accepted the request of his mother to go back to Hogwarts? It would be stoned sooner or later and eventually appear dead to some of the bathrooms of the castle. All had hated him for all he had done. For all he had done and repented secretly. Yes, he regretted his choices, he regrets to the last hair, but his pride would not let just anyone knowing it. His head throbbed and he grunted something neither he who knew what.

He remembered the mudblood had found little in the hallway and hatred that saw virtually seeping through his eyes. He still remembered the episode of Malfoy Manor. Blamed himself for not helping and it was at that moment that he realized that his choices did not coincide with their ideals. What his father believed, was different from what he believed, he was on the wrong side and that there was no way back. All your hatred of Muggle-borns seemed irrational and he knew it was only a reflection of the hatred that his father exuded. Lucius was a bastard and that he could not deny. And also could not deny that all these conclusions do not lead anywhere now and all he did was bury all your doubts in the back of your mind, where even he could reach.

If Granger is here probably Potter and Weasley too. Its worse? Thought coldly as he walked out to the cabin to find McGonagall.

( ... )

Hermione came raging through the cabin where his friends were talking. All eyes turned to her when she threw herself on the couch next to Ron.

"Where were you?" He asked trying to read their expressions. She just ignored. "McGonagall was here looking for you..."

"I know." She murmured.

"Something happened, Mione?" Harry asked curiously.

"Malfoy is here." Her voice was present and they all looked nervous for her.

"What? " Ron yelled making chestnut startled by his side.

"That's what you heard. Draco Malfoy is returning to Hogwarts." Hermione said as if explaining something to a child of 5 years.

"I do not know why the surprise... He was acquitted of all charges." Ginny spoke cautiously.

"But that does not mean he has to go back to our lives!" Harry entered the discussion.

"You know what he did to us, Ginny." Hermione said with regret contained.

"But he might be sorry! Everyone is entitled to have a second chance at life!" The redhead looked like it was going to explode.

The three looked stunned and disbelieving to her and she just shrugged and looked away.

The next ten minutes passed in silence until Hermione get up and walk out the door to the cabin to meet McGonagall.

* * *

N/A: That is my first fic in english, I expect that you like and I'm sorry if there some mistakes! xx


	2. New Room

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

_N/A: This is the second chapter, enjoy!_

* * *

**2- New Room**

"Excuse me, director." Hermione asked opening the cabin door. She was surprised to see the amount of students who had inside. Cho Chang, Michael Corner and Draco Malfoy were there waiting for her.

"Sit down Miss Granger. Well, since we're here let's cut to the chase. I chose you to be monitors this year and hope it does not disappoint me. They will be in charge of leading the students and present it your common rooms tonight."

Everyone nodded least Hermione, his tongue was sharp and ready to talk.

"Director I'm sorry, I think you're a little mistaken." Hermione said quietly.

"And I know why Miss Granger?" The director asked curiously.

"A former Death Eater as a monitor? Guess that's not right!" She threw one of her glances of hatred for Draco in the other corner of the cabin. The director McGonagall sighed, sounding tired of this subject.

"Miss Granger, I believe to be more in my right mind. Mr. Malfoy will be a great monitor, I'm sure. Do not make me question his position as Head Girl."

"Head Girl?" Hermione lost her train of thought for a few minutes and completely forgot Malfoy.

"Yes, I chose you to be Head Girl." McGonagall knew she would never make the plunge unless... the position of Head Girl.

"Thank you professor McGonagall, I promise I will not disappoint you." A glow that lit not seen much in the eyes of the chestnut.

Opposite to her, the blonde huffed and she just gave him another look of hatred.

"I know you don't, love." she said in almost maternal tone but quickly rebuked. Could not show favoritism with their students. "Go to my room after dinner to talk about it . " Hermione nodded frantically. "Enough for today, are dismissed."

Everyone stood up and quickly dispersed the aisle of the train. Hermione smiled sheepishly when he started walking but soon was stopped by big cold hands. She could even guess who it was.

"I didn't know that was sold for so little, Granger." He laughed ironically and Hermione snorted pulling his arm icy grip.

"I don't know what you mean!" She made a legitimate face of confusion.

"Don't be a fool..." He rolled his eyes.

"It's just... something I wanted to... some time..." She mumbled uncertain biting her lower lip. "And I don't know why the hell am I telling you this for a Death Eater."

While Draco felt the weight of his words, Hermione turned and made his way to the cabin of his friends. The conversation ended when she went among them and sat next to Ron.

"So Hermione, what McGonagall wanted?" Harry asked curiously.

"She wanted to say that I'm the new Head Girl." She pretended to shrug but soon opened a huge smile

Ginny standing next to Harry in the bank ran into a hug.

"Congratulations Mione!"

Soon the two girls hug became a group hug.

"We know how you always wanted it, I'm glad you could make it!"

She was about to thank Ron for words when he remembered that Malfoy had also been appointed monitor and snorted.

"Did I say something wrong?" The redhead looked apprehensive but when she refused he let out a faint sigh of relief.

"No, just remembered that Malfoy is also a monitor. You got that notion?" She seemed genuinely irritated with it and realized that her friends looked at her incredulous. "McGonagall said he was able to be a great monitor. Tsk. Seems until she was not present in the war!"

"But this is unacceptable!" Ron almost shouted making everyone jump instead.

"Don't be so hard on Malfoy, we all have a chance to redeem us, including him. I'm sure it was with this thought that the director cast him as the monitor." Ginny voiced his opinion cautiously afraid your friends explode with it. But they just looked at her dumbfounded. "Yes, that's what I think."

"You're crazy! Malfoy does not deserve any kind of redemption! I don't understand how he was not sent to Azkaban as his father." Hermione retorted fiercely. Ginny let out a sad sigh.

"I think I agree with Ginny. Look Snape... In the end he became the hero of the whole story. Guess we can give some credit to Malfoy." Harry said quietly and Ginny just hugged and kissed him.

The conversation ended there. All immersed in their own thoughts.

* * *

Draco was still standing in the hallway, absorbing the last words of Granger. That somehow had affected him, and he remembered all the times he had called her Mudblood. It seemed that the roles had been reversed. He was now filthy and knew it. Shaking his head to avoid the unwelcome thoughts, he walk back to her cabin. When he was almost there, someone big and tall came in his way. Before he could swear the idiot to disrupt its passage, he recognized his friend.

"Zabini!" He exclaimed, feeling pleased to find it. I've never been so happy to see someone.

"Malfoy!" Zabini exclaimed truly surprised. "So the rumors are true... We have among us a Death Eater!" His last words were dramatized and he made a gesture of one who was desperate.

"You're an idiot!" Draco murmured smiling. "But I'm happy to see you here."

"Well, then I guess you will be happy to know that Theo is here too." He smiled mischievous. "You know what that means don't you?"

Yes, he knew, but he was sure that it did not make sense, since all despised.

"Include me out of this, do not think it will be a good idea... You know, people look at me weird." He shrugged.

"My dear, I'm sure our charm conceals all that crap Death Eater and what's more, we are the Slytherin Trio, trio Draco, not duo."

* * *

After long hours finally night fell on them, warning that Hogwarts was closer. With a jolt, the train stopped at Hogsmeade station and the euphoric students began making their way to the exit. The golden trio, followed closely by Ginny left, giving the face with Hagrid loudly. The first years are completely daunted by its size.

"Hello kids!" He said briefly, turning to watch the younger students.

"I'm anxious to see how the castle was after retirement!" Hermione spoke to friends and they agreed.

In other groups of friends, the conversation was the same. Everyone wanted to know how he had gotten the castle after being partially destroyed during the war.

The four entered a carriage, usually drawn thestrals, which everyone could see now, unfortunately. A warm conversation began during the few minutes of the route from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts.

Almost there, some heads hung out the window to look the huge castle ahead. Hermione's eyes lit up when she saw the beauty of the place. The carriage parked and they went down, taking their trunks the way they could. Soon they were forgotten at the entrance of the Great Hall while everyone still admired the wonder of reform. The last time I had seen the Great Hall, it was in ruins and crowded with bodies. This thought seemed to have slaughtered almost all its silence became greater than all.

The four sat down at the Gryffindor table and when all had taken their place, the director rose to make his speech.

"Good evening everyone. Be very welcome to the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Hogwarts. I am very happy to see them again in this room." The witch cast a discreet look at the Slytherin table. "As you know, the year that passed was the hardest for all of us, but fortunately everything turned out as we expected. Many loved ones we lost that day but we must not be disheartened. I'm sure that was what they would want, anyway they died fighting to have our peace back."

Some people wept quietly to the discourse of director and Hermione fought their own emotions not to be part of this group. Gulped and took a deep breath, trying to get some air into her lungs.

"As you know, our dear teacher Severus Snape and Charity Burbage unfortunately were the one who lost their lives in this war. Therefore present to you your new professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Mr. Frank Marshall." Everyone applauded the man who stood up and waved the staff table. He looked young. Should have at least some 30 years. He was tall, brunette, light hair at eye level - these were brown as Hermione - had a spare light muscles in white formal blouse. "Our new Muggle Studies teacher, Miss Natalie Bright." This was a young woman with long black hair and blue eyes pool. She was pretty. "And finally, our new Transfiguration teacher, Mrs. Harrison Missy." A lady of about 60 years old, tall and white hair, he looked as severe as McGonagall own, stood and waved to everyone. "Now I would like to draw students from the first year..."

The rest of the dinner passed relatively quickly. Some conversations thrown away as they ate and laughed. But Hermione was oblivious to everyone around her, had barely touched the food on his plate. The dinner came to an end and she rose to forward the first years to the Gryffindor common room. After all her speech, she told them the password and went to meet his friends.

"I need to find McGonagall, see you later."

They nodded and she soon left, leaving them behind. Walked distractedly the halls, his thoughts flying away. Neither had realized that she had already come to the Tower Gargoyle. Neither had also realized that he had no password. But before she had really thought about, the gargoyle moved revealing the stairs to Dumbledore's old office. She went up and saw the gargoyle back into place when I stepped in the door jamb. With two strong beats to announce her entrance, she opened the door and entered.

"Good evening Miss Granger, was waiting for you."

Hermione sat in the chair opposite the director and waited for her to speak.

"First I must warn you that tonight even you will transfer his dorm in Gryffindor to Head Girl bedroom, his belongings have been sent there. Secondly, I must tell you that you will be in charge of the Yule Ball this year, Halloween party, as well as the Prom."

"But... but it's a lot."

"Don't worry, you can ask help from someone if you prefer. You also take care of all matters related to round and deliver me to the end of each week a report."

"Right."

"Come, I'll show you where is your new room."

The two got out and walked through several corridors and stairs in complete silence. Something in the expression of the director showed pity, but Hermione did not know why. Until a few seconds later.

"I heard what happened to her parents, Hermione."

So that was it. Hermione pretended to be deaf and blind and just concentrated on the way that the two did.

"I also learned to not tell anyone. Why'd you do that? Don't think it's a good idea to keep something this size just for you."

"They are already suffering too much, do not need one more." The air was scarce in her lungs and she had no idea how his voice sounded strong.

"You know what your thinking is wrong, they are your friends and..."

"I don't want to talk about it." She snapped. The director let out a long sigh and remained silent.

"We're here." Professor McGonagall said when they stopped in front of the box and a thin woman with long legs wearing a dress stuck to the body. The only thing that allowed Hermione to identify who she was off her hair snake moving. Medusa.

"Your password is: Butterbeer. Feel free." With a nod to older witch turned and went back the same way they came. Hermione noticed he was on the fifth floor, right next to the prefects bathroom.

Saying the password that the director had given him, entered the room. Not quite a room, it was more like an apartment. At first glance, had a room with a fireplace, a black sofa and a few puffs. Soon after had a door that was open, showing that it was a kitchen. A corridor to the left, two doors. She's right and saw that the room was. Large, with a double bed that seemed divinely cozy sheets with blood-red, and a beautiful antique armoire in the corner and a chair placed strategically beneath the huge window for all to admire the scenery outside.

She got out and opened the other door. A bathroom, white and simple, but it could not see how to get better. Left the bathroom and found another door in the background. Curious, she walked over and opened. His widened in surprise and his jaw dropped. It was a library. Small of course, but a library, hers alone. His eyes sparkled in anticipation as his hands casually passed by book covers.

She went out of her new private library and entered his room. Spotted in the corner of his trunk and began to walk up to him. Pulled from within your favorite pajamas and dressed. She was exhausted and needed a good night's sleep, or at least to try.

* * *

_N/A: Somebody reading? I hope yes cause I love write this story. Let me know if you like. _

_And one more time, I'm sorry if have mistakes._


	3. Dependence

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter :(**

* * *

**3- Dependence**

She did try. She closed his eyes several times trying to dive into unconsciousness and have a peaceful sleep but could not. His mind worked frantically and gave evidence that was not going to stop anytime soon. She thought back to Hogwarts would be abandoning all the suffering he had spent during the holidays, only the first time, the insufferable know-it-all was wrong. His mind raced from the day she discovered that his parents were dead. Just a few days after the end of the war, had not even stopped crying the death of Fred, Tonks, Remus, and already felt devastated enough. Cursed all pure-blood wizards, cursed Voldemort, cursed himself for being Muggle-born and soon after she cursed for cursing the origin of his blood. And once again cursed his will to tell the truth to your friends. But she knew she could not stand the looks, words of endearment and sad faces every time they saw her. They seemed happier and seemed to be surpassing the deaths and she had no right to take this happiness.

Rolled over again, feeling sleep go away completely and finally sat down. It was the first day at Hogwarts and could not sleep. Had been extremely pleased to have been named Head Girl but that happiness had been forgotten a little more time. According to the clock on her bedroom wall, it was past midnight and knew the night would be long. With a long sigh raised from the bed and left the room. She thanked Merlin once again, to have a room of her own, as well as a kitchen, a lounge and a library. Walked calmly into the kitchen and with a wave of his wand, made a hot and strong coffee. She knew it was stupid to take caffeine when she could not sleep but she liked it anyway.

The rain was pounding on the window of the Main Hall, the covered gray sky outside showed that the storm had come to stay. But it was so typical that no one cared. She thought about going to your library, read some book about ancient runes or potions but did not feel. Actually, it was a few months that did not read a book and it scared her. Thinking of his parents, for the hundredth time that day, she felt claustrophobic inside your dorm. Impulsively, she grabbed tight coffee cup in one hand and his wand in the other and passed the framework of Medusa, receiving a plethora of complaints of the same for had been agreed that hour of the night. Hermione ignored all swearing and started walking down the cold, dark hallway without knowing where he really wanted to go. She knew she should not walk through the castle that hour, especially being Head Girl, but needed air. The thunderous sound of rain and thunder came into her ear when she finally realized where his feet led. The two steps of stairs to the Astronomy Tower, she felt her body shiver with the wind blowing hard coming from upstairs. Hugged own body trying to avoid excessive cold that felt and raised.

The first thing he saw was the torrential rain that fell mercilessly outside. The tower was completely absorbed in the darkness and for a moment she remembered Dumbledore the night he died. The memories of Harry that day, that moment in particular, seemed to be her, if she had lived that moment and not him. She closed his eyes for a few moments, the image of what Harry told her alive in her mind, making her reconstruct the scene in your head. Once opened his eyes, lightning followed by thunder, lit all the Astronomy Tower and Hermione could not help the scream that came out of his mouth. Too scared, Draco Malfoy, who had been leaning against the railing on the left, turned quickly to her. But the tower was back to its original darkness.

Hermione grabbed her wand with trembling fingers, she was sure that his confused mind was playing tricks. Muttered a quick_ lumos_ and wand lit, illuminating the environment only partially. Attracted by curiosity to know who was there, Draco walked toward the light wand, igniting their own.

The two stared at each other for a brief moment when the blonde was close enough to recognize his face and his voluminous brown curls. Hermione still seemed sure she was going crazy when drawl it invaded his ears.

"What are you doing here, Granger?" His voice was raspy but with a tone of curiosity almost imperceptible.

"Make you the same question, Malfoy." She countered quickly. She was not required to give any explanation for it but could not just accuse him of being out of bed after hours because she was too.

The morbid silence fell over the two. Draco avoided her eyes once when directed to him, sported an almost palpable hatred. Another thunder was present and Hermione shuddered, closing his eyes for only a few seconds. She hated the fact that this ridiculous fear of thunder and hated the fact that she could not control his weakness. And hated to be showing such weakness in front of the enemy.

Draco again turning his back to her and lean on the railing, carrying an orange glow to the lips. Only then Hermione noticed the lit cigarette he had in his other hand. She smiled at the sight somewhat ironic, after all, cigarette was a Muggle artifact and everyone knew how much Malfoy hated any thing Muggle.

He watched the gray sky, totally oblivious to her presence. He particularly liked the rain, like the gray clouds in the sky, like the cold, damp wind blowing in your face. He liked it because he simply matched with your mood, with your soul. Dark and cold. The Dark Mark on his right arm throbbed and he resisted the urge to put his hand to her, he had viewers more specifically viewer. He could feel her presence and had no idea why she'd still be there.

Hermione approached quietly and stood next to Malfoy. Only a few feet separated them. Realizing the approach he snorted angrily. Wanted to be alone and the presence of Granger there hindered the course of his thoughts. He had never told anyone, but occasionally still dreamed of her screams as her aunt tortured with fun. And dreams were sometimes frighteningly real and he woke up sweating and desperate. And saw her there was no help in relation to regret felt by all who had not.

He swallowed the rest of the lit cigarette in his fingers and threw tower below, the orange flame is extinguished soon to be wet by rain. Had started smoking two years ago, shortly after the failure of his mission. Walked nervous and anxious and found in the cigarette, a way to calm down. And really worked, even though he knew his lungs were intoxicated, but he definitely did not mind that. Obviously no one knew that addiction cigarette was a Muggle artifact and he would never admit even to himself that he liked anything but magical. But now Granger knew and could just throw it in his face at any time. But then again, he came to the conclusion that she had many other things to play on him besides, and was sure that this would be the least worst. He glanced at the girl beside her and watched as she winced at the sound of a thunder again. Could not help but laugh at that. So, she fought valiantly against Voldemort but she was shaking from head to foot to the sound of a simple thunder? That does not even make sense. But all had silly fear and he knew it, he also had his.

Hermione shrugged his body in a futile attempt to get warm. The thin fabric of his pajamas was practically the same as nothing. When acted on impulse to leave the bedroom and go up there, enjoying the storm beside your enemy she did not remember to take a jacket or something. And that just made her hate to act on impulse. She always preferred to be rational and think how it took before doing anything or make any decisions. But after the war it had become pathetically consumed by emotions, acting impulsively more times than he cared to admit. Another thunder crossed her ears and she could not stop her body from shaking. She felt his gaze on her and was momentarily uncomfortable. She did not want to stay there, but did not want to go back to your room. And she liked to watch the rain fall towering above the trees of the Forbidden Forest. She liked the cloudy sky, but had no idea why, just liked. The cup of coffee in his hand and weighed only now she realized that she still held. Tried to take a sip but he was already cold, almost frozen, as well as his whole body goose bumps by the wind.

"Granger, I'd better go to your dorm before you freeze." She was startled to hear his voice loud and clear. But when she looked to where he should be, he was not. Raising his wand and illuminating the whole tower, noticed he was gone.

He spent a few good minutes there, but the cold became unbearable and she decided it was time to return. With only the light wand illuminating your way she made her way back to her quarters. Said the password and entered.

Draco walked with hurried steps down the hallway that led to the dungeons, knew he would be caught in detention. And he just could not get detention on the first day at the castle. He knew he was being watched by McGonagall and the other teachers because after all, he was a shit of a former Death Eater. And just could not get into any trouble that could lead to distrust him. The director had been crazy enough to give him the position of the monitor Slytherin and he could not fail, not this time. But he had needed to smoke and breathe an air that was not born of contempt that exuded from their partners dorm. Ironically, he, Theo and Blaise had been placed in separate dormitories and Draco thought it had everything to do with the fact that all three have had some relationship with the darkness, if only he had the Dark Mark on his arm stuck.

Said the stupid password and saw the entrance to materialize ahead. There was nobody in the Slytherin common room, which eased a bit. Unhesitatingly climbed the stairs to the bedroom she shared with Flint, Montague and Bletchley and threw himself on the bed, clothes and all. He was sure would dream of her screams that night, but was too tired to keep his eyes closed until unconscious.

* * *

The rain of the night before was still present, though with less intensity. Hermione basically spent a sleepless night, had slept at least 3 hours had been too. And these few hours of sleep, she dreamed again. It was seven in the morning and she was already in her Gryffindor robes, armed hair in a messy ponytail. Had some time until the coffee and decided to go to your library. It hadn't as many books as the original Hogwarts library but had enough. Also had a comfortable armchair in one wall that was not covered by the bookshelf and she imagined spending hours there delighting in reading.

She picked up an old book of spells and started reading, though not that much attention to the words that were written on yellowed pages. His mind insisted on remembering the unusual meeting the night before. Malfoy looked as stunned as she was that night and she could feel anything but hatred for him. She felt sorry for the fact that he has become a Death Eater, she felt sorry for not having made their choice and now, felt sorry because he knew that his life was shit. But yours is crap too. So what's the difference? And she'd been on the right side of the war. And yet suffered as much or more that he didn't know. Just know that feeling sorry for Malfoy would not bring his family back. And she had other people who care, like Harry, Ginny and Ron especially.

It was nearly eight when she dropped the book still open on the second page on the chair where he had been sitting and left the dorm. The hallways were already full, everyone was going to have breakfast and for the first time in a long time she felt hungry. And it was good.

She passed through the doors of the Great Hall and walked to the Gryffindor table. Harry, Dean and Seamus talked so enthusiastically that Hermione was sure they were talking about Quidditch. She approached them and sat next to Harry, as he always did.

"Good morning!" She greeted friends while sitting.

"Good morning." They answered in unison and resumed the conversation. Shortly after, Ginny arrived and for unhappiness of Hermione also joined in the discussion about Quidditch as would do the test for the Chaser again. Letting out a snort of dissatisfaction began to nibble a piece of chocolate cake.

"When you start testing for the team Harry?" Seamus asked loudly enough for Hermione to hear.

"I have not had time to think about it ." He commented.

"Go get tested for Seamus?" Ginny asked.

"Chaser." He smiled triumphantly returned it to her with a challenging smile. Beside her, Harry laughed loudly. "You know Harry, it's not just because she's your girlfriend that you will choose it."

Harry pouted face and looked at Seamus.

"Do not worry, Seamus, I will choose the best, I just hope it's Ginny." He said rather sharply. Seamus laughed as Harry had done before.

"I was just playing Harry, but I liked the sincerity." He smiled at Harry, who muttered something inaudible, and raised from the bench. "May the best one win!" He said goodbye and left the Great Hall.

Giving up closed the discussion about Quidditch, Ginny turned to her friend with curious face.

"So Hermione, as is the fourth of the monitors?" She asked. Hermione, who was not paying attention, turned his head toward her friend quickly, snapping his neck with a low noise. She pondered for a few seconds before you start talking.

"It's truly a marvel. It's the best thing I could ever want. I have a bedroom and a bathroom just for me, not to mention the peace of the place." She smiled minimally.

"And when we get to know?" Ron asked. He had just arrived and Hermione had not even noticed. She looked up at him who stood before him, across the table.

"As you wish!" She replied, happier than we wanted to show. "It's there on the fifth floor, is very close to the prefects' bathroom."

"You know, I should have accepted the post of the monitor that Director offered me but I really was not in the head for it."

"Have you been chosen monitor and refused?" Hermione asked in a shrill voice. When Ron nodded, her eyes widened. "As you refuse something?" She asked incredulously.

Ron shrugged, filling his plate of food.

"I can't believe it." She whispered to him.

"Oh Hermione, until it seems that you do not know Ron, he dispenses all that is too much responsibility for him. Should not be so surprised." Ginny argued.

Hermione snorted and thought it best to concentrate on his cake which has not wanted to eat more. Began to wander when he saw Malfoy enter the huge wooden doors of the Great Hall and walk calmly to the Slytherin table. She watched a little more and came to the conclusion that all the calm that contained on his face was false. His shoulders were tense, she could see, and his jaw was locked, as well as dark circles stood out in his white skin. She watched as he passed a small group of your own home and they laughed softly. The mask of calm Malfoy continued there. Ginny nudged her gently, calling his attention to her.

"Have you slept, Hermione?" Ginny asked quietly, casting a knowing look at her friend.

"Are as visible as well?" Hermione said grimacing.

"Yes, you look terrible."

Hermione let out a wry chuckle nose. Loved the sincerity of the redhead.

"Why not ask some sleep potions for Madame Pomfrey?" Ginny asked, taking the last piece of toast to the mouth. Hermione mused.

"It seems like a good idea , I'll do it before dinner . "

Looked up from his plate just to see McGonagall smiled at her while distributing the schedules students. Finally reached them, wishing "good morning" and giving the schedules in their hands. The first class was Potions. With the Slytherin.


End file.
